Secrets?
by Saraa-Chan
Summary: Whilst out on a mission, Lucy begins acting strangely and somewhat stronger as she starts to attack Natsu, Gray and Erza. Why would Lucy start attacking her own friends? Could it be that Lucy's keeping a dark secret? Even so, Natsu and the others are determined to get to the bottom of what ever is happening. Set after Grand Magic Games. Thanks For Reading.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"So our job is just to beat the crap outta these guys?!" Gray smirked as he whipped off his shirt.

"So it seems." Erza smiled.

"I'm all fired up." Natsu grinned as he rolled up his sleeve.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said his signature line.

There were a load of guys who thought they were tough. But it was nothing Team Natsu couldn't handle. A few guys came charging towards each of them, but they'd take them down in one hit.

"This is easy!" Natsu said whilst punching a guy coming towards him then kicking the other coming from behind, "Right, Lucy?"

"…"

"Lucy?"

Natsu had just realized that Lucy hadn't even summoned one of her spirits yet.  
He turned back to look at her. She was just standing there; looking down whilst holding her head.

"What are you doing? There's someone coming at you!" Natsu warned her. But he and the others couldn't get to her as there were guys coming at them from all directions.  
Lucy didn't move either and her head was still lowered.

The man was closing in on her, but just as he was about to hit her she smashed him in the stomach sending him flying.

"It's been a long time since I had some fun." Lucy laughed somewhat sinisterly.

She began fighting. _Without _her spirits. She seemed different. And she used strength that the others had never seen. Every hit she sent someone flying. Which was surprising since she's not such a physical fighter. She also seemed a lot faster. And she didn't even lift her head once.

"Whoa…" Gray was slightly taken back.

"Lucy…" Erza stared in shock.

"When did you get this strong?!" Natsu grinned.

The rest of guys were scared at the power of team Natsu and fled immediately.

"Aw, I was hoping to have some more fun…" Lucy laughed darkly.

"Something doesn't seem right…" Gray said uneasily.

They were all facing her, but her hair was shadowing her face.

"Lucy…?" Happy said innocently.

She laughed again; sending shivers down everyone's backs. Her head flicked up. Everyone flinched.

The whites of her eyes were pitch black, her pupils were blood red and she had a devilish grin stretched across her face.

"What has happened?" Erza questioned worriedly whilst examining Lucy.

Suddenly Lucy came rushing towards Natsu; she was so fast it was like she had teleported over to him; she grabbed his head in one hand and crushed it against the nearest wall.

Gray ran towards her and tried to restrain Lucy in his grip whilst Erza helped Natsu stand to his feet.  
But Lucy shook Gray of and his feet skidded across the floor, as he tried to keep balance. Lucy went for another punch at Natsu and Erza but they both jumped out of the way gaining a few metres distance from her.

"That's not Lucy." Natsu said angrily whilst gritting his teeth.

"What are you talking about Natsu?" Lucy laughed evilly her demonic eyes were fixed on Natsu, "Of course I'm Lucy."

"You bastard! Give Lucy back!" Natsu clenched his fist.

Erza held her arm out in front of Natsu, "Keep your distance and don't let your guard down. She could attack you at any moment."

"But we mustn't attack her, it's still Lucy's body." Erza said firmly. She didn't know what to do.

"What we gonna do? We can't hurt her…" Gray narrowed his gaze.

"My, my. Didn't Lucy tell you?" Lucy smirked with that grin still plastered across her face.

"What are you talking about?!" Natsu roared whilst stepping closer.

"Don't let it provoke you." Erza said sharply with a serious look.

"Do you think its possession magic?" Gray said.

Erza looked around, "I don't sense anyone else around, so I don't know who would be possessing her."

Lucy laughed again then dashed towards Natsu.

Erza requipped into her Adamantine armour to block the attack.

"Her speed, agility and strength has sharply increased." Erza observed as she requipped back into her usual chest plate then she and Natsu jumped back to keep distance.

"I can't take it…" Natsu was burning with rage.

"Natsu don't!" Gray shouted.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu shouted as he rushed back up toward her; his fist was aiming for her face.

"Natsu…?" Suddenly Lucy's eyes returned to her beautiful, chocolate brown ones. Her eyes looked so innocent, but they were filled with horror when she saw Natsu's fist hurling towards her.

The fire around his fist extinguished as he forced his fist to halt just before it smashed her pure face. Lucy breathed heavily in scarce. His fist had only stopped an inch away from her face.

Natsu felt regret: what was he doing? What if he had hit her? He thought he might be able to beat that thing out and for a moment he forgot it was still Lucy's body. And when he saw her scared face his body instantly softened.

"Lucy…I-"

"Gotcha." Lucy's eyes flashed back into the demonic ones, and then she punched Natsu straight in the stomach; sending him crashing against the wall which began to crack. His body was stunned for a moment by the power. She hit him hard. Really hard. He stumbled up to his feet whilst wincing and wiping his mouth.

Natsu's face was filled with anger. He didn't know what to do. How dare someone use Lucy against him like this. He didn't even know what had happened to her. He was confused. And he was missing Lucy. Because he was positive that the 'thing' standing before him was _not_ Lucy.

Lucy sighed, "Well you know I shouldn't overdo it. Don't think this body will hold out for much longer. But I'll be back, so don't miss me too much." She laughed towards the end.

Again, Lucy returned to normal. The devilish face disappeared with in and instant.

"Lucy-"

"Natsu, wait. Remember the last time…" Erza had her sword sheathed.

"I-" Lucy fell weakly to the floor.

They all rushed to her and crouched beside her.

Natsu held Lucy in his arms and shook her, "Lucy! Hey!"

"She's knocked out." Gray stated.

"We should head back to the guild, maybe Wendy will be able heal her if she is hurt." Erza instructed.

The others nodded.

"Lucy…" Happy said sadly.

"Don't worry Happy. She'll be okay…" Natsu tried to reassure not only Happy but himself…


	2. Chapter 2

_{A/N: Wow, it's been a day and already, 10 follows, 6 favourites & 2 reviews. I honestly didn't expect it, so Thanks Guys ^_^ Please Review! Hope you like this Chapter!~Nya}_

**CHAPTER 2**

"Ngh…"

Lucy felt someone warm and familiar carrying her. She was being carried on someone's back and her head was resting softly on their firm but comfy left shoulder. She faintly opened her eyes.

"N-Natsu…?"

Natsu turned his head slightly to the left to look at Lucy.

"Are you okay?"

Lucy nodded.

"Wait!" She gasped as she looked around, Natsu halted, "What happened, where's Gray, Erza and Happy?"

"Don't worry, they probably gone home by now," Natsu turned his head and looked ahead, "But since you were exhausted I told them I'd take ya home."

She blushed slightly.

"You mean…I was sleeping all this time?" Lucy said.

"Yup, Wendy said you weren't hurt and that you were just exhausted." Natsu replied.

"Oh...But Natsu…"

"Yeah?"

"I can walk you know…"

"Na, were almost there." Natsu shook his head.

Silence fell…

"Lucy?"

"What is it, Natsu?"

"Do you-…Remember anything?" Natsu asked as he shifted.

"I… remember what happened…" Lucy flinched slightly then sighed, "Natsu Im-"

"You don't have to apologize." Natsu said softly, "I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"But do you know what that, 'thing' was?" Natsu didn't know how to ask about it, nor did he expect for her to have the answer.

Lucy hesitated, "No…"

Natsu nodded slightly.

"I-It all happened so fast-"Lucy said; worried that Natsu doubted her.

"It's okay. Besides it wasn't your fault." Natsu cut her off and reassured.

But Natsu seemed very tense, more serious than usual and the atmosphere was uneasy making Lucy feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry." Natsu said simply but sincerely.  
Which seemed random and quite sudden.

"What?" Lucy said with confusion as she peered towards his face but he was still looking ahead.

"For scaring you, before."

Lucy remembered, the second she saw Natsu's fist charging towards her face. At that moment her heart was racing so fast and she was so scared. She was filled with relief when his fist halted; but even still she was in shock.

"I would never hurt you." Natsu said sincerely.

She blushed.

"I know."  
Lucy smiled as she closed her eyes and rest back onto his left shoulder.

Natsu finally put her down when they reached her house. They both entered.

"So…aren't you going to leave?" Lucy wondered.

"What? Now isn't that a bit rude, Luce?" Natsu started to loosen up a bit.

"Well I thought you were just dropping me off because it's late!" Lucy shouted.

"Na, I'm gonna crash here tonight." Natsu did his goofy-toothed grin as he fell back onto Lucy's bed.

"Gee, thanks for asking me." Lucy rolled her eyes, "Well I'm having a shower."

"Yeah, Whatever" Natsu put his hands behind his head as he got comfy on Lucy's bed.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she went into the bathroom.

~NEXT MORNING~

Lucy awoke; she rubbed her eyes drowsily then sat up. She began stretching as she looked to her left to see Natsu_ still_ asleep on _her_ bed.

And because he 'stole' her comfy bed she had to sleep on the floor.

But he began to stir in his sleep when suddenly he jolted up and shouted, "Lucy!"  
He was somewhat startled yet worried.

"Yes?" Lucy replied wearily.

Natsu turned to Lucy and blinked as he tried to pull himself back to reality.

"Did you have bad dream?" Lucy was curious.

Natsu shrugged then jumped out of the bed and over Lucy.

"Hmm…" Lucy pondered.

"Lucy, I'm hungry, let's eat." Natsu edged.

"I don't have that much food, so don't go eating it all! Ya hear?" Lucy warned with a demeaning look.

Suddenly there was a loud knock and the front door slammed opening, revealing Gray and Erza who decided to freely burst into Lucy's house along with the little blue Exceed.

"Gray? Erza? Happy?" Lucy said with confusion.

"Lucy! You alright?" Gray asked immediately.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Lucy laughed slightly nervously.

"That's good to hear." Erza smiled.

"But why are you guys here so early?" Lucy asked.

"We were worried about you of course!" Gray said it like it was obvious as he sat down on a chair at Lucy's desk.

"Aye! So we came here right away!" The usually cheerful Happy said.

Lucy blushed slightly. Her friends were always so concerned for her and of course it was understandable after yesterday, but it made her happy that they were there for her.

"And since we are here, we might as well cook some breakfast to eat with you." Erza said happily as she requipped into her chef uniform, which consisted of an apron and chef's hat.

"Good cos I'm so hungry!" Natsu grinned.

"Ugh, don't tell me Flame brain here, stayed with you _all _night?" Gray said in disgust.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, you snow cone?!" Natsu glared at him.

"What did you just say?" Gray and Natsu were pressing their foreheads against eachother's in their usual habit. And whilst the two were arguing Erza had already slipped into the kitchen.

Lucy sweat-dropped. At least things hadn't changed so much between them all. She was worried that after yesterday things would be different.

"What you made her sleep on the floor?!" Gray shouted.

"No! She never asked to sleep on the bed!" Natsu shouted back.

"I bet Natsu wanted to secretly sleep with Lucy!" Happy giggled.

"What?" Natsu gaped.

"Pervert." Gray smirked.

"Yeah, like you can talk," Natsu rolled his eyes, "I still remember that time you were stalking her."

"I already told you; I was looking out for here because she thought she was being followed!" Gray shouted at Natsu, "Anyway that was ages ago!"  
[Reference to Episode: 51]

Lucy smiled sadly as she remember that it was back when her Dad was alive.

"Shut it, the both of you!" Erza walked out as she glared at them both. With the look that could kill.

They both laughed nervously.

"But Gray is right," Erza started as she place her hands on her hips, "It is rude to make her sleep on the floor."

"See," Gray smirked.

"It's fine guys," Lucy smiled, "Besides do you really expect more from, Natsu?"

Gray laughed, Erza giggled slightly and Natsu pouted and folded his arms.

Erza made breakfast and they all ate then went along to the guild.

Everyone was acting a_ little_ more concerned about Lucy; just like Gray and Erza were before.

"Natsu! Let's go on job?" Lucy asked as she walked up to the Dragon Slayer and the hovering blue Exceed who were sitting at a table.

"What?" Natsu gawked, "Now?"

"Yes!"

"I'm too tired to go on a job." Natsu sighed as he rested his arm on the table.

"Aye…" Happy said as he yawned.

"But I need to pay my rent!" Lucy moaned as she leaned towards Natsu.

"Fine, but choose an easy job." Natsu sighed as he followed her to the request board.

"But the harder ones are higher pay!"  
Lucy protested; turning to him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"But the easy ones are quicker!" Natsu said firmly as he frowned.

"But you usually want to go on all the hardest jobs possible?!" Lucy was getting annoyed as she averted her gaze back to the request board.

"Well not today!" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll just go ask Gray and Erza to come." Lucy walked away with folded arms.

"Lucy is so stubborn." Happy said.

"Yeah." Natsu scratched his head.

"But so are you!" Happy giggled.

"Gray! Erza!" Lucy saw them sitting down at the bar where Mirajane was, "Will you do a job with me? Since Natsu won't."

"Well, what kinda job." Gray asked casually leaning.

"Any high enough to pay my rent, like getting rid of a group of bandits or something?" Lucy suggested.

"I have things to do. Sorry Lucy." Erza stood up and walked away.

"What is up with everyone…?" Lucy mumbled to herself as she watched Erza.

"Gray?" Lucy's eyes pleaded.

"Sorry, Lucy." He shook his head.

"Why not? Natsu won't either!" Lucy said growing increasingly annoyed

"Fine, I'll just go myself. I thought it'd be quicker with all of us. That's all." Lucy sighed as she went to the request board and taking a job of clearing bandits since usually they were high enough for her rent.

"No, I'll come!" Gray quickly blurted out as he stood up, walked after her whilst reaching for her to slow down.

"Yeah, you can't go on your own!" Natsu sighed as he grabbed her arm.

"Why not?" Lucy narrowed her eyes; feeling slightly offended.

"Do you want to go or not?" Natsu asked as he looked away; trying to not get into a sticky situation.

"Whatever let's go." She sighed  
then shrugged out of Natsu's grip and headed for the exit.

Natsu and Gray trailed behind her.

"You sure it's safe to be going out on a job?" Gray mumbled,  
as they walked behind Lucy and Happy.

"We haven't got a choice; you know Lucy won't take it if we say no." Natsu murmured back.

"Even Erza said to stop her from taking jobs for now." Gray sighed.

"If we didn't come, she'd go off on her own" Natsu told.

"What if it happens again?" Gray asked.

"I don't know…" Natsu scratched his head.

"Why're you two hanging so far back, Hm?" Lucy turned and raised an eyebrow; she knew something was up.

"Not my fault you're a fast walker." Natsu grinned goofily.

"I'm not that fast." Lucy rolled her eyes.

There was silence until they got on the train and sat down.

Lucy was sat on the left; near the window with Gray beside her and Natsu and Happy opposite her.

As usual Natsu was already dying of motion sickness.

Lucy gazed out the window. She knew why they were so hesitant to go; although she forgot at first.  
_'Maybe we should turn back; I mean I don't want to cause any trouble for them…' _She thought to herself, '_No were already on our way, besides I feel fine at the moment.'_

"You okay?" Gray asked.

Lucy turned to him and nodded.

"Make sure you tell us if you're not alright." Gray said with concern.

"I will…sorry to make you guys worry so much…" Lucy said guiltily.

"Hey, you're our friend, so why you saying sorry?" Gray smiled trying to cheer up Lucy.

The train slowed down and came to a stop and within seconds Natsu was okay again.

"It finally stopped…" Natsu sighed.

"You're so pathetic." Gray rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Ice princess."

"What'd you say, Flame brain?"

"They're at it again." Lucy chuckled slightly.

"Aye!" Happy smiled in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

_{A/N: Arigatou Minna~ for reading. Hope you like this Chapter}_

**CHAPTER 3**

The job had run pretty smoothly nothing strange had happened yet, Natsu and Gray could finally relax once they were on the train back to Fairy Tail.

Lucy was on the seat on the right; furthest away from the window with Gray beside her and Natsu and Happy opposite her.

Lucy glanced around her scanning the people in the train.  
There was a small child with her parents, various other regular people.

She then glanced to her right to when a guy with black spiked up hair and aqua-crystal eyes caught her eye. He was quite muscular, he had his arms folded and he was wearing a black sleeveless, turtle-neck jacket and fingerless gloves with blue jeans with a chain dangling from them.

Lucy had to admit he was rather good looking, but that's not what caught her attention, she recognized him; she swore she had seen him before.  
She dismissed this passing thought thinking nothing of it.

"Are you alright?"  
Gray queried; glancing at her noticing something odd.

"Yeah, yeah."  
Lucy shook her head pulling out of her train of thoughts as she waved her hand in a gesture.

"Thanks...you guys, for coming along by the way..." Lucy said softly as she pressed the tips of both her index fingers together whilst gazing at the ground.

"Well we are a team, why wouldn't we come?" Gray exclaimed and then smiled.

Natsu was practically dying but he a tempted to stick his thumb up in agreement.

"Yeah, Sorry..." Lucy apologized, "It's just after yesterday-"

"Stop worrying." Gray consoled as he looked out the window.

"Aye! Lucy needs to stop saying sorry!" Happy bubbled.

The train came to a halt.

"I-is it over, Happy?"  
Natsu was lying across two seats with one arm covering his eyes and the other hanging from the seat.

"Aye!" Happy laughed.

Gray sighed, "Such an idiot..." He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

Natsu immediately jumped up after hearing Gray's remark.

"Here we go again." Lucy giggled.

They all got off the train and began making their way toward Fairy Tail.

"So Lucy, now you have enough to pay ya rent, happy?" Natsu grinned.

Lucy nodded, "But you sure you don't want a share?"

"Na, we only came on this mission for you." Natsu dismissed as he put his hands behind his head.

Natsu had spoken in a _slightly_ mean way, but not that he intended for it to come across Lucy this way and not that he was even aware.

They entered their beloved guild,

"Yo! Were Back!" Natsu announced as he burst through the door grinning.

"Like anyone cares." Gray folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Ice cube, you better not be starting." Natsu rared.

"Oh yeah and what if I am?"

"I'll beat the crap outta you."

"Really? Well I would like to see you try!"

Natsu and Gray fighting in their usual manner as they began to scrap it out.

Lucy heard someone's footsteps growing louder from in from behind her.

"Hey, I would like join Fairy Tail." A cool, calm voice spoke.

Natsu and Gray froze in their fight position and all eyes averted to the door.

Lucy turned to see it was the same guy from the train.

"Huh?" Lucy blinked.

"I'm Lucas, by the way."

"He got straight to the point..." Gray spoke.

"That's wonderful!" Mirajane gleamed as she walked over to him from the bar.

"So you want to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov raised his eyebrow as he made his way towards Lucas.

Lucas nodded thinking that he would have to go through some complicated test.

"Sure!" Makarov, "If you hadn't figured it out already, I'm the master of this guild."

"Is it that...simple?" Lucas said hesitantly.

"Well you are a mage, am I correct?" Makarov conferred.

Lucas nodded.

"Well, that is all! Mira get the stamper." Makarov requested.  
[LOL sorry don't know what it's called...]

Mira then stamped the insignia onto his right shoulder in black.

"You are now officially a member of Fairy Tail~" Mira smiled warmly.

Lucas nodded in gratitude.  
Every began gathering around Lucas.

"Yo, I'm Natsu! Are you strong? Cos I'm getting board fighting with Gray the Ice princess here." Natsu asked.

"N-Natsu-san, I don't think we should be asking that." Wendy said politely.

"Yeah Natsu, you don't just ask someone for a fight when you first meet!" Lucy snapped.

"Eh? Why not?" Natsu looked clueless.

Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"Because Natsu, it's rude." Lisanna giggled, "I'm Lisanna!" She smiled at Lucas.

"I'm Elfman, and you seem like a Man!" Elfman shouted.

Lucas raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"No one is really normal in this guild, you'll get used to it after awhile." Lucy warned him.

"I know who most of you are from after the Grand Magic Games, you guys are practically famous now." Lucas explained.

"Oh yeah..." Lucy sweat-dropped.

Erza walked in.

"What is happening here?"

"Erza! Welcome the newest member of our guild, Lucas!" Mira rejoiced.

"We all welcome you." Erza nodded as her mouth curved into a smile.

"Thanks." Lucas responded.

"So Lucas, why did you decide to join Fairy Tail." Lucy asked as Lucas, Natsu, Erza, Lisanna and Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla sat at a table.

"For the work." Lucas simply responded. He was very straight-forward, very calm and controlled, didn't let his emotion seap through his speech, he remained in his cool, calm voice and he wasn't really talkative.

Lucy nodded.

After talking for awhile.  
It was getting quite late and Lucy was ready to leave.

"Guys, I'm gonna go now." Lucy rose.

"Kay, Lets go." Natsu began heading for the door.

Lucy halted, "You don't have to walk with me..."

"I know." Natsu shrugged.

"You're not staying at mine tonight by the way."

Lucy held up her fist as the vein on her forehead began to pop out.

"Eh, fine." Natsu rolled his eyes, "Happy you go on home, I'll be there soon."

"Aye!"

"Let's go, Luce." Natsu called as he walked out the door.

Lucy nodded and exited.

"What do you think of Lucas then?" Lucy questioned curiously.

"Seems cool." Natsu shrugged.

"Mhm." Lucy nodded.

When they reached Lucy's house, Lucy told Natsu to leave as she knew if he entered he would end up staying.

"Fine be like that Lushiii." Natsu retorted mockingly as Lucy shut the door on him.

A few minutes later there was a knock.

"That better not be you Natsu!" Lucy threatened.

She opened the door to see,

"Lucas?"

"Uh, Hey." He had his hands casually in his pockets.

"W-What are you doing here? How did you-?" Lucy was slightly shocked.

"Kinda followed you, Sorry." Lucas apologized.

"Well...what's up? Don't you have a place to say?" Lucy shifted uncomfortable due to the awkwardness of the situation.

"No, nevermind, it's just er-" Lucas avoided her eye contact.

Lucy waited for him to continue.

"Don't you remember me?" Lucas finally looked at her straight in the eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" Lucy said overwhelmed her eyes wide.

Lucas immediately looked away uncomfortably, "Nevermind. Sorry for bothering you."

Lucas turned and began to walk away.

"L-Lucas?" Lucy called completely lost as she took a step outside of her house to see him.

Lucas stopped without even glancing back, "Sorry, I mistook you for someone else, so forget it."

"What did you want with Lucy?" Natsu walked out from round the corner.

"N-Natsu? You were here all this time?!" Lucy was caught off guard.

"Nothing." Lucas shrugged.

"You're hiding something, aren't you. You might as well just spit it out." Natsu came across harsh; he now had suspicions about Lucas.

"I mistook her for someone else. That's all." Lucas continued to walk calmly away.

"Natsu, he didn't do anything. So just back down." Lucy sighed.

There was a brief pause.

"I saw him follow you, so I stuck around, because thought he was gonna hurt you or something." Natsu explained as he walked up to Lucy.

"It's okay." Lucy blushed slightly.

"But I don't need you watching over me all the time, I can protect myself." Lucy spoke up.

"What if he attacked you or something?" Natsu asked immediately.

"I could call my spirits?" Lucy felt offended, "I am a mage too, you know?"

"But what if he was stronger than you?" Natsu suggested trying to reason his point.

"So you're saying I'm weak?!" Lucy blurted out angrily.

"No Luce..." Natsu sympathized.

"Think about it, you always seem to be targeted and... I just don't want you to get hurt." Natsu explained.

"Well I'm sorry; I'm not as strong as you!" Lucy retorted as she stormed into her house slamming the door behind her.

"Lucy!" Natsu called as he tried to stop the door before it slammed shut.


End file.
